Conversations in a Truck And at Home
by LycoX
Summary: The problem with having a secret relationship, is that its a secret relationship. And being in a truck with your other half while taking bad meta humans to a plane for transport to Lian Yu is definitely not the right time to reveal said relationship. No matter how much both halves want too.


**Conversations in A** **Truck**

 **And At Home**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And dear lord the interactions between Cisco and Lisa were great! I really hope we see more of that in the future. But for now, there will always be fanfiction. And here's my contribution to that!**

* * *

It was times like this that Cisco hated having to keep his relationship with Lisa Snart a secret. And Christ Almighty over the fact that he apparently did have more restraint then even he knew he had to keep himself from doing anything in the lab while Caitlin was in there with the two of them. By now Lisa knew EXACTLY how to push his buttons and she was certainly giving her best to get him to slip up in front of his friends. Though the way her brother had sounded towards him worried her a little. But no way was she about to let him hurt her Cisco! That was one of the main issues in letting the cat out of the bag with their relationship as well. Another was having to keep certain plans secret from her Engineer and she knew this plan was likely to give them a few problems later on. But she knew they'd weather through it.

The fact he finally gave her a codename of her own thrilled her to no end. And if she wasn't the one driving the truck, she'd show some of her appreciation to him. The thought of that put a wicked little smile on her face and Cisco noticed it as well. The sight of that always told him he was in for a sleepless night. _Oh boy..._ He loved the girl but even he knew this wasn't the right time for thoughts like that! And be damned his own libido in the process!

"Oh my little Engineer, when this is over. I am _definitely_ going to be showing my appreciation for the codename." Her emphasis on 'definitely' made him gulp a little and she laughed a little too over his reaction.

Shop talk had essentially been something they kept out of the bedroom, which was a reason for why neither had gotten around to the whole codename thing until now. Lest they wind up having an argument over ethics and the like. Though she knew if he ever asked her, she would go good for her Engineer. Even if it was likely to be pretty boring. Not to mention her big brother's annoyance over what he might perceive as a betrayal. But love and lust was love and lust as far as she was concerned. And while she loved her brother as any sister would, she did have to admit that living a more stable life did have some appeal despite its potential boredom it would bring her.

"Oh boy.." She heard him mutter and gave off a little chuckle at what he was likely thinking. God how she loved to fluster the Hell out of him!

 **Two hours later**

Cisco shuffled his way to his door to find out who was incessantly knocking on it. He didn't think it would be Barry or Caitlin as they would have called first a few times before finally coming over. He figured it would likely be Caitlin though with another apology for what Rainbow Raider had caused her to do, but as far as he was concerned, that was water under the bridge now. That wouldn't necessarily be something to apply with Lisa however since she in his view should have told him what her brother had in mind. Sibling loyalty be damned! As that could have gotten them all killed! He also didn't think it'd be Barry as the Speedster had gone home to rest up from the fight with the Reverse Flash. Which he personally thought was an epic fight, especially with the Arrow and Firestorm helping out! But the sight of Lisa 'The Golden Glider' Snart on the other side of that door wasn't something he was expecting. But in retrospect he certainly should have.

"Now what are _you_ doing here?" Not particularly caring how that may sound as he was definitely quite unhappy with her.

His tone made Lisa flinch a little and if she was being honest, felt a little hurt by it too. "I... I came to see if you are alright! And if we could talk?" She asked hopefully with hurt creeping into her tone.

Something Cisco had to keep himself from softening at as he wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily. "By all rights I should just call the cops or the Flash to come over here." Was his response as he stood in the doorway, not exactly willing at the moment to let her in.

 _I've really messed up here..._ The lovely Lisa Snart thought to herself worriedly as she bit her bottom lip, hoping like crazy she could get her Engineer to forgive her. She really wished she hadn't gone along with her brother's plan. Not only was it stupid but it was also dangerously life threatening too.

"Cisco, could you please give me a chance to talk?" She pleaded, hoping he'd see reason.

Cisco sighed as he couldn't quite ignore the look she was giving him. _Damn you resolve!_ She likely had used that look just to get him to be more open to the idea of hearing her out. That and the actual emotion she was likely using was another factor for it too. "Alright, fine. Come on in."

Lisa let out a sigh of relief at that as it meant she just might have a chance. As she knew if this was left to fester for awhile it could get pretty ugly. Considering the not exactly easy home life she had growing up, it wasn't a surprise she thought this way. Something her and Cisco would eventually talk about once he learned of that bit of thinking. "I am so, _SO_ sorry about tonight baby! You have to believe me when I say that!"

Cisco could only sigh as he heard her speak in earnest. "And you should be sorry, not only could I have died tonight, but so could have my friends!" He informed her with a glare, something that made her wince.

"I know! But I promise you I wouldn't have let anything happen to you or the others if it had started to go really badly! I even warned Lenny that this was a bad idea, but he really wanted to screw with your friend!"

He looked at her, wondering if she really would have gone against her brother if things had gone seriously bad. "You really would have gone against him if things had gotten a whole lot worse?" He asked somewhat doubtfully as he knew of her love and loyalty to her brother.

The look of shock and slight anger she gave him over that surprised the engineer a little. "Of course I would have! I love you Cisco!" His eyes widened at that as neither of the two had exactly said those words just yet despite how long they'd been together. He knew he was already in love with her, but he was never quite sure how she'd take it if he said those words.

The fact it was her who said them first just pretty much floored him. The sincerity in the words didn't even leave any doubt either. Which he was thankful for that his anger over the whole thing hadn't blinded him towards it. "You... You love me?"

"Did you not just hear me say that my little Engineer?" She asked him teasingly but while her tone was teasing, her face had a serious look on it to show him she wasn't playing with him.

In response, he sat down in slight shock processing her words. "Wow." Was all he could say.

Lisa hesitantly sat down next to him and looked at him nervously, hoping she wasn't about to get her heart broken even though she knew he would have a legitimate reason for why he would end things with her. "I love you Cisco, and while I would totally understand if you wanted to end things, it would still break my heart. And then I'd have to explain myself to Lenny when he catches on to my mopeyness. And the last thing I want is him hurting you."

Cisco looked at her confused, wondering why the heck she thought they'd break up. "Break up with you? Who said anything about that? I may be mad as Hell right now but you're my Golden Glider and I love you as well. Only ones who'd even suggest me breaking up with you is my friends and Dante, and none of them are even here right now or know about us. Course if Dante knew he'd likely be calling the cops while saying crap to me. But who cares about him?" Lisa's response was a teary giggle over his sarcasm when it came to his brother.

Having met the man herself and having not been too impressed, she also didn't give a crap what he thought. Cisco seeing his girl in tears put an arm around her and she leaned into his body happily and was grateful things hadn't gone worse for the two of them. "Are... Are we good?" She asked hesitantly with worry in her voice

"We will be my Glider, we will be." And for her, that was enough to know for now. Though she knew there was going to come a time soon when she would have to choose between being a criminal and not being one. But so long as she had her smart and sexy Cisco to help guide her when the time came, she knew that not only would she herself be alright, but also both her and him as a couple.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I really, really hope folks who read this will like this one. As hopefully I did a fairly good job in dealing with the aftermath of the events from last week's episode despite this being a bit AU. I also didn't honestly expect for this one to take me a few days to finish up as it proved to be a bit of a challenge. One I hopefully conquered! Look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
